


I was made for loving you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-Halloween scare. A weird afterlife for Chris and Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was made for loving you

Chris was dead. The last thing he remembered was falling to his certain death, entangled with Toby. But somehow he lived. The place was warm, and Toby was there but he seemed different. His eyes were colder, his voice metallic and raspy.  
“Hi lover,” said Toby. “Welcome to my home.”  
”You’re a demon?” he said, astounded.  
“Yes. What’s your fondest wish Keller? Tell me.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“To be loved unconditionally. I gave you that. Your wettest dream? A rich boy with his lips around your cock, on his knees naked for you. I was that.”  
“You betrayed me by fucking those guys. You tried to kill me twice.”  
“What can I say? You’re a masochist, Chris. You wanted a little opposition. You wanted a rich boy with balls, not the usual type for you to screw and kill. You were a cat who wanted his food to fight back. All the sweeter when you won me at last. Your best time were those two weeks in lockdown. That was the happiest time of your life. Oh, and you got to die for love. Face it Keller, you are a hopeless romantic.”  
Keller shuddered. The demon still wore Toby’s face, but his words slithered out like he was a reptile.  
“You still love me, knowing what I am. You still want me, because I was made for you.”  
“By who?”  
The demon laughed. “The devil Keller. He made me to lure you into giving him blood sacrifices in his honor. You killed ten people for me. You would have killed cities for me, laid countries to waste. “  
“I still would Toby. I love you no matter what you are.”  
“I know. Unconditionally Chris. You get to stay here forever now. See those flames.”  
He did.  
“Toby,” he said. “Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me.”  
“Even if I am a demon?”  
“I don’t care. I love you. I don’t care if it’s a lie, just never leave me.”  
The demon’s face showed a flicker of understanding.  
“I won’t,” he said. “I love you too. I was made that way by my father, the prince of lies. I’ll always love you.”  
Chris reached for Toby and expected him to melt away or turn into a snake.  
But Toby remained flesh under Chris’ hands. He leaned into the touch, and felt Toby respond.  
They kissed and it was like it always was with them. The demon remained solid flesh, even as Chris stroked his cock to full hardness, and pushed him down on the ground.  
The ground was sandy and hot.  
His lover turned to face him and Chris kissed him with all his passion.  
Chris pushed inside him and rode him hard, even as the flames that didn’t burn them formed all around.  
Chris felt as he always did while inside Toby, complete. The feel of him was still hot and tight, and his body was human. Toby moaned his name, and he came with a painful intensity. Fire and flames, they drenched them but it didn’t really matter. Nobody had the balls to separate them. Not even the Devil himself.


End file.
